


Harren’s Doom

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Pre-Canon, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom needs more songs you can sing while smashing your goblet on a tavern table.</p><p>Harrenhal, Harrenhal<br/>Men died to build its might<br/>Men died to hold its walls<br/>Men cursed it day and night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harren’s Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a poem/song about Harren the Black and his vanity project that would have the pathos and menace of “The Rains of Castamere,” but I’m afraid it turned out more scurrilous, take-that-m’lord tavern ditty not unlike a certain bear/maiden song. (Clap an easy syncopated rhythm or use your goblet and table as percussive instruments to help you sing it, speeding up slightly towards the end.) Maybe rhyme makes me think about popular taste and lordly pretension? Anyway, here it is! I own nothing.

King Harren, King Harren  
A great man was he  
Hall and hearth, yard and warren  
He built big as vanity

King Harren, King Harren  
A giant he was not  
With laws and gods he quarreled  
Said he’d show the lot

Harrenhal, Harrenhal  
Men died to build its might  
Men died to hold its walls  
Men cursed it day and night

Harrenhal, Harrenhal  
Gorged itself on men  
Three dragons ate it all  
And shat it out again

Harren’s doom, Harren’s doom  
Came from up on high  
He shouted from his rooms  
He would not yield or die

The smallfolk laughed and danced  
To hear the king so boast  
The smallfolk clapped and pranced  
To see Black Harren roast

Now his hall is roofed in sky  
His hearth daren’t even glow  
To hear the dragons cry  
To see Harrenhal brought low


End file.
